1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and particularly to a method for making a light blocking plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are widely used in various portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). The lens modules of the portable electronic devices have undergone various stages of miniaturization. It is required that optical elements (e.g., a light blocking plate) used in the lens module must be accordingly miniaturized.
A typical light blocking plate is made by processing a plastic/metal tape by exposure and developing. The equipment used in the processing is very expensive, and the process is harmful to the environment. In addition, the thickness of the light blocking plate is generally larger than 30 μm. Such a light blocking plate may not meet the demand for the miniaturization of the lens module.
Therefore, what is needed is a new method for making a light blocking plate, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.